leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3 - Rei and Minako's Girls School Battle?
Frustrated that Rei has no high school entrance exams, Minako decides to experience a day at T·A Academy for Girls, though finds out that she is unable to fit in and accidentally ends up waking an evil spirit. Plot Minako is jealous that Rei Hino doesn't have to take exams at her school like the rest of the girls do. She decides that she wants to go and experience a day at T·A Academy for Girls and does so despite Rei's disagreement. Even disguised as a student, however, Minako is unable to fit in: she breaks a number of rules, is constantly chastised by the nuns, and even accidentally breaks a window with a volleyball, which then lands in a dirty well and causes her to get dirty. As a result, the students and faculty call her uncouth and rude and look down upon her. She also gets Rei in a great deal of trouble by association. Frustrated by her lack of success at the school and the teasing, Minako yells at Rei and runs off. When Minako retrieves the volleyball from the well, she accidentally unseals the genius loci Ghost Cistern, who immediately posesses Rei. Rei goes on a rampage, and Minako transforms into Sailor Venus, saves the day by banishing the spirit with one of Rei's ofuda, and becomes the school's new hero, only to be yelled at by Rei afterward for using her Akuryo Taisan attack without permission. Translation Information Changes Translation Changes *In the original manga, Rei says that her favorite food is fugu, or puffer fish. In the Mixx manga, she says that her favorite food is sushi. *In the original manga, Rei mentions that she used to watch Devilman and the Calpis Children's Theater when she was younger. In the Mixx manga, this is changed to "Buffy" (i.e. Buffy the Vampire Slayer). *In the original and English Kodansha manga, Minako makes a remark that Rei's school's strict punishments are like from "Candy's world". This is a reference to Candy Candy, a popular manga, novel, and anime series from the late 1970s. In the Mixx manga, Minako commented that the strict rules were "just like in the movies". Other Changes *In the original version of the chapter, Minako gives Usagi back a manga volume she borrowed. The title of the manga could be translated as "Kakugo Susume." In the collected re-release volume, the title was changed to "HxH.", a reference to Hunter × Hunter, a popular manga series made by Yoshihiro Togashi, Naoko Takeuchi's husband. Trivia *The full title for this chapter is "Exam Battle 3 - Rei's and Minako's Girls School Battle" (受験戦争編　第3詰 レイと美奈子の女子高バトル, Juken Sensou Hen Dai 3 Wa Rei to Minako no Joshikou Batoru). *In this chapter, Rei claims to have never farted (during zazen), and apparently, Minako has. *T.A. Girls' Academy has an exclusiveness similar to that of Mugen Gakuen - it is mostly for upper-class girls (and even in the Mixx version the girls refer to Minako as being a "trailer park" type) - and the grading goes up to junior college. External Links *Infobox Picture Source pl:Bitwa w szkole Rei i Minako Category:Manga Category:Stubs